Greening
Greening is one of the many ways The Evil Twin entertains his viewers and fans. Greening is when a Toon goes into a Cog/Boss battle with the intention of making other Toons go sad. Greening is a bannable offence and may even (in rare instances) result in an instant termination without a warning message One must be aware of Toons who will record battles in the hopes of catching a greener in the act. It is highly reccomended to take note of those Toons to reduce the chances of receiving a ban/termination on an account. The many ways to green Toons There are many ways to green in Toontown, and here are some ways to do so: Pushing a Toon into a Cog battle/building This is a low risk maneuver which can be preformed by anybody and it requires the victim Toon to be away from the game to work. The greener would push a sleeping Toon into a Cog battle, Cog building, or a Cog facility in an effort to make the victim go sad. However, this is done as something on the side due to the fact that the victim may return to the game at any time and catch the greener pushing them and run to safety with the greener most likely being reported. There is also a low chance that someone else will record a greener pushing another Toon into danger so one must be aware of your surroundings to avoid such Toons. Unluring Cogs in a battle This stategy works very well in any Cog boss battle which can contain multiple Cogs that can deal group damage, such as Sellbots. When a Toon picks Lure, the Cog(s) will become stunned and thus unable to attack anybody. Then, another Toon, (who is a greener) would pick sound to wake up the cogs—preferably ones that are able to do group damage—in an attempt to force the other Toons to go sad. It is also possible to use a Clerk Will or a Barbera Seville SOS card to counter a Toon's Lure. Vice President pie round Previously, it was possible to end the Vice President's stun early by running into his tank-like treads while he was stunned, however Toontown Rewritten has patched this along with Phantom Jumping. Phantom Jumping was when a Toon stands next to the VP while he is about to jump, causing the animation to end early and the attack to hit all other Toons for 10 damage. When done correctly, the attack is nearly impossible to dodge requiring victims to strategize against the greener. Although it may take some practice, once mastered it was an extremely effective greening method. Ditching Toons onto an elevator This method requires a glitch in Toontown Rewritten that will make the victim completly unable to leave the elevator without logging out of the game. It is also possible to ditch Toons by leaving the elevator the moment before the timer count reaches zero. This is not a surefire way to green toons, however but it is useful for temporarily getting rid of unwanted Toons from an area. Not Healing Toons This shouldn't come as a surprise when greening other Toons that you generally wont heal them in battle. When a Toon takes damage, you simply don't heal that Toon. Passing in battle Passing is a great way to trick Toons into attacking the cogs by themselves. For example, if a Toon uses Sound, then the greener would pass to only let that Toon hit the Cogs. Usually, the Cogs would target on the Toon who dealt the most damage to them (in this case, the Toon that used Sound) and attack that Toon. Pull-back Method The pull-back method is an extremely effective strategy in a boss battle and when with a fellow greener. A greener would pick Sound for example, and the other Toon(s) would also use Sound. Then, the greener(s) that picked Sound would then cancel their Gag selection and quickly pass. The other Toon(s) would then potentially get hit by the Cogs and also may go sad. Normally, one would think that when tricked this way that they would learn from it. This is not the case as many Toons seem to be quite gullible and will fall for this trick multiple times in battle. The Origin of the Term The origin of the term greening is the act of a Toon that comes to force other Toons to go sad. Their laff meter will also turn into a sad, green face. The term greeners are the people that come to force other Toons in a Cog/boss battle to go sad. Category:Trivia